


Easier with you- The Drive (part 2)

by lasersheith



Series: Easier with you [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dangerous driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro and Keith finally take the Camaro for a spin





	Easier with you- The Drive (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> out of order execution isn't a bug, it's a feature :D
> 
> This is set 8 weeks after "Everything's easier with you" 
> 
> I haven't posted The Drive (part 1) yet because it's sad and I don't want to finish writing it, but I needed some fluff today
> 
> also, speeds are in mph because I'm a dirty American

The last vestiges of starlight hadn't yet twinkled out of view when Keith sat up straight in bed from a dead sleep. His heart was pounding and his breath came in heavy, ragged gasps. Shiro was up only seconds later, a warm, grounding presence centered at the hand he placed on Keith's shoulder. “Keith? You ok?” His voice was rough from the sudden jolt into wakefulness.

 

Keith turned and placed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Yeah, just a bad dream.”

 

Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's shoulders and pulled him back to bed, the cool metal setting off a wave of goosebumps up his spine. He rubbed his face into Keith's chin as their heads hit the pillow. Keith laughed from the ticklish sensation. “Hmm,” Shiro murmured from his new spot on Keith's chest. “It's been a while.”

 

Keith ran a hand through Shiro's hair. “Yeah. Couple weeks now.” He received only a sleepy hum in response.

 

Keith was wide awake from the dream, but more than happy to just lie in bed, his boyfriend's arms wrapped securely around him, until they were both ready to start their day. “Time is it?” Shiro's muffled question came only a few minutes later.

 

The clock on the bedside table was tilted slightly so Keith had to strain to see it. “5:08.” He answered with an exaggerated groan.

 

Shiro turned slightly so he could meet Keith's eyes. “Well, no sense in going back to bed, then.” Keith shook his head and laughed.

 

They climbed out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom together for a long, slow, blissfully warm shower. Shiro could spend hours just massaging shampoo into Keith's hair if Keith would let him. He was honestly a little tempted. Before the hot water could run out, they begrudgingly left and finished getting ready for the day.

 

Matt was already in the kitchen when they came down, leaning his whole upper body against the counter near the coffee pot that hadn't quite finished brewing. He looked like he was sleeping on his feet. A nearly silent chuckle from Shiro let Keith know that he was. Keith smiled and pulled down three mugs as Shiro grabbed the milk and Matt's favorite creamer quietly from the fridge.

 

Shiro poured the cups and added in just the right amount of vanilla hazelnut to one of them before gently poking Matt's shoulder. Matt bolted up and looked around for a moment before seeing Shiro's outstretched hand holding the mug towards him. “Mmmm have I told you lately that you're the most beautiful man that's ever existed?” He took the glorious caffeinated liquid from Shiro's grasp and enjoyed a long, slow sip. “Marry me. Right now. Keith can be our witness.”

 

Shiro laughed and patted Matt's back before he walked over and grabbed his own cup. He leaned against the counter next to Keith. “Sorry, buddy, I'm spoken for.” Matt hung his head in defeat. “Besides, what would Allura say?” His comment drew a choking laugh from Keith, who'd chosen just the wrong time to take a drink.

 

Matt smiled and pulled out his phone, sending a quick good morning text at the reminder. Allura wouldn't be up for a few more hours, but she'd appreciate the sentiment nonetheless. Ignoring their teasing glances, he changed the subject. “So what are you guys doing up? It's not even 6:30 yet.”

 

Shiro shrugged as Keith squirmed a little. “I was thinking it might be nice to go for a drive. See the sunrise over the ocean or something.” Keith's eyes lit up at the prospect.

 

Matt smiled and shook his head. “You guys are disgustingly sappy.” He said as he made his way for the door. “Thanks for the coffee!” He called from the front door. It opened again a few moments later as Matt walked back inside to grab the backpack sitting against the kitchen table. He gave them an embarrassed smile as he walked out the second time.

 

Shiro and Keith finished their coffee and rinsed the mugs out. “You know, if we're gonna see that sunrise we better get moving.” Keith teased with a smile. Shiro leaned over and pressed a kiss to Keith's lips.

 

He stood back up with a bright smile. “Alright, let's go then.”

 

They grabbed the essentials and headed to the Camaro.

 

Keith whooped loudly in the chilly morning air as he hung his head slightly out the window. Shiro shook his head and a gentle hand on his elbow let him know to get back inside the car. Keith smiled over at Shiro as he watched the sleek metal fingers grip the shift knob a little tighter. “You ever redlined a Camaro?” Shiro asked with smirk, eyes still fixed forward on the straight, empty highway in front of him.

 

Keith grinned wide. “Nope.” Shiro risked a glance for a fraction of a second with his own bright smile. He shifted smoothly into 6th gear and let his right foot hit the floor. Keith felt like he could hardly breathe as they made their previous speed of 70 feel like they were sitting still. At 155 they both got a little nervous and Shiro finally slowed back down to something more reasonable.

 

“Well I guess we’re not finding out today.” He said with a laugh. Keith joined him.

 

They pulled into a scenic overlook cutout on the highway and Shiro killed the engine. The sun was just beginning to peek up over the seemingly endless expanse of ocean in front of them. Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand where it was still resting on the shifter and laced their fingers together. The smooth, chilly metal still felt a little strange against his skin, but he squeezed gently and Shiro squeezed back, and Keith knew he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Shiro turned towards him with his head tilted just slightly and a smile that made Keith’s breath catch in his throat. He leaned forward and brushed a flyaway lock of hair behind Keith’s ear. Keith caught his hand on the way back and pressed a kiss to his palm.

 

“Shiro,” “Keith, I-”

 

They both laughed as they interrupted each other. “Mind if I go first?” Shiro asked, running the back of his fingers along Keith’s cheekbone.

 

“Go for it.” Keith answered without hesitation, leaning into the feather-light touch.

 

Shiro licked his lips and glanced back at the sun slowly rising over the water before turning his full attention back to Keith. “I love you.” He said softly, sliding his hand to rest at the nape of Keith’s neck.

 

Keith leaned forward as he spoke. “I love you, too.” He pressed their lips together in an easy slide that threatened to heat up inconveniently in such a confined space.

 

Shiro pulled back with a cheeky smile. “So what were you gonna say?” He asked as he bumped their noses together lightly.

 

Keith chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I was thinking, it’s a little early for lunch, so… Breakfast?” He answered with a smirk of his own.

 

Shiro rolled the engine back over after another quick kiss and pulled out of the overlook. “Breakfast sounds perfect.”


End file.
